Right Over Me
by Superman the man of steel 3
Summary: Sasuke is back to help Naruto and Sakura in the Great Ninja war . But Sakura is conflicted in her feelings. She doens't trust Sasuke however she doesn't know if she may have fallen for Naruto .


My love was watching over me

Chapter 1

NaruSaku , ObitoRin

_flashback_

"characters talking"

'characters thinking'

A NaruSaku story, with a bit of ObitoRin. This is how I want future events to unfold in Naruto. Please Review!

Obito Uchiha was hovering in the sky watching Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Obito had just finished causing a massive explosion killing off quite a few ninja and sending the rest of the ninja else where so they couldn't interrupt between Kakashi and his fight. Obito planned to kill Kakashi and maybe the rest of Team 7 if he was feeling happy enough.

"Obito Stand Down!" Kakashi yelled as he watched Obito with his Sharingan locked on.

Obito looked at Kakashi for a minute and then he smiled. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but today is the day you die, after all today was the very same day you LET RIN DIE!"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened as they looked first at Kakashi then back at Obito after hearing this.

"Obito you don't understand, Rin..." Kakashi didn't have time to finish his sentence as Obito interrupted him.

"Enough! Die Kakashi!" Obito said as he looked at Kakashi with menacing eyes that even gave the Jonin a shiver down his spine.

Obito then started forming a black spear in his hand from his energy. Kakashi watched Obito with widened eyes and thought to himself.

'What is he up to now?' Then Kakashi got the answer to his question as Obito had a fully formed black spear in his hand ready to throw at Kakashi to kill him instantly. Obito smiled crazily as he looked at all of team 7.

Obito then chucked the spear, but misjudged and it started heading towards Sakura instead. Sakura's emerald eyes instantly widened as she watched the spear come in her direction. Naruto's eyes looked over and his blue eyes opened wide as well as he started running toward Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he tried to go and intercept the spear.

All Obito did was smile in slight amusement with his arms crossed as he watched Naruto run over to Sakura. 'Sakura... Chan?' Was all Obito thought because this reminded him of a incident between himself and Rin and he knew boys only added the suffix -Chan on to the name of a girl they loved.

_Flashback_

_Both Obito and Rin was in the middle of a forest in the Village Hidden in The Mist. They were surrounded by Rouge Ninja who set out to kill Rin but Obito was protecting Rin. Rin had her hand on Obito's shoulder and was shaking slightly because she was filled with fear and confusion until Obito comforted her and made sure she was safe._

_Obito looked back at her from over his shoulder and smiled at her with a warm, yet determined smile. _

"_Stay behind me, I won't let anything happen to you Rin-Chan."_

_Rin gasped a little at hearing these words and looked into Obito's eyes and suddenly she felt safe and secure. She felt like nothing could hurt her. She instantly started blushing as they had their eyes locked for a couple seconds longer and then her eyes started twinkling. _

_'Obito...' was all Rin thought as she continued blushing and her eyes twinkling. _

_End Flashback. _

As Obito came to, he smiled suddenly and he said, "Ah I see."

The spear started nearing closer and closer to Sakura's face but she couldn't move because she was in total shock of what was coming her way. Sakura's eyes suddenly closed because she accepted what may happen to her. All of sudden all Sakura heard was a loud clank sound. She opened her eyes in shock to see Naruto who slapped the spear away.

Sasuke was instantly angry as his eyes twitched to see Naruto slap the spear away with ease.

Naruto then looked at Sakura from over his shoulder with a warm smile yet determined smile.

"Stay behind me, I won't let anything happen to you Sakura-Chan."

Sakura felt safe and secure as she looked into Naruto's eyes to see nothing but seriousness about her safety. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Sakura started to blush and her eyes started to twinkle.

'Naruto.' Was all Sakura thought as she continued blushing at him and her eyes continued twinkling.

Obito heard the entire dialogue and he started chuckling faintly which drawed the attention of Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi.

"...I see." Was all Obito said as he watched Team 7 with a smile on his face.

Kakashi's eyes opened wide as if he knew what Obito was thinking. 'It can't be that Obito...' Then Kakashi riveted his eyes to both Naruto and Sakura.

"Just as I suspected, so Naruto Uzumaki... she's your Rin." Obito said with a evil smile on his face.

Naruto and Sakura both looked up at Obito. "What are you talking about, who's Rin?" Was all Naruto asked in a confused manner.

"Hehe, I have now decided on a new plan... I will kill Kakashi later. Was all Obito said.

Kakashi,Naruto and Sakura's eyes opened wide at hearing these words come from Obito's mouth.

"I will kill that girl first! Then I will make you feel the pain I went through all these years Naruto Uzumaki!" Obito yelled to Naruto with a menacing smile plastered upon his face.

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she gasped. Naruto got in front of Sakura.

"Hey don't worry Sakura-Chan. I'm here." Naruto said as he smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto. I know you are."

'I feel eternally safe when you're here Naruto.' was all Sakura thought as she continued smiling at Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes quickly turned into a upset look. "Your problem is with me Obito, leave my kids out of it."

Obito looked at Kakashi with a crazed look. "On the contrary Kakashi, I will kill you for letting Rin die and I will kill the girl so that punk can suffer what I went through for over 40 years, a broken heart and isolation!"

The words broken heart and isolation immediately caused Naruto to look up at Obito with a determined look.

"Obito, I know how you feel, I have been rocking in the same boat as you for the past 16 years of my life, I too know what it feels like to be isolated, I too know what it feels like to have a broken heart. " Was what Naruto said to Obito.

Naruto continued speaking to Obito trying to get Obito to stop the war. "I too, knows what it feels like to be in love with a girl and them not loving you back." Then Naruto looked down in pain when he said this.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a sympathetic look. 'Naruto...'

Sakura also looked at Naruto with slightly widened eyes. 'Naruto... are you talking about me?' Was what Sakura thought as Naruto continued talking sense into Obito.

Then Naruto's eyes went slightly angry. "But if you love her Obito, you just have to do your best to make her happy and always be there for her, she wouldn't like it if she saw you creating a war over her like this."

Obito continued listening to Naruto in silence as Naruto continued speaking to him.

Naruto smiled slightly at Obito. " I get my happiness from watching the girl I love smile everyday, and by making sure she is safe all the time regardless if she doesn't love me back. You should feel content with the same Obito, I'm sure she probably loved you back."

These words made Obito's head quick shoot up like a cannon and he formed a hand sign with a angry look on his face.

Obito snapped on Naruto. "You talk as if you know what I went through. You know nothing about me and my situation, you know nothing of the pain I felt!"

Kakashi quickly noticed the hand sign Obito was forming and then Kakashi tried to talk to Obito. "Obito, Listen to me, you don't understand, Rin lo-."

Kakashi didn't even get to finish his sentence as Obito cut him off once again.

"I've heard enough from you Kakashi! Earth Style- Wood Entrapment Jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized that he was trapped by the entrapment jutsu. Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke's eyes opened wide at seeing their sensei trapped.

Both Naruto and Sakura yelled out Kakashi's name. "Kakashi Sensei!" And as usual Sasuke stood there in indifference not caring.

Naruto looked up at Obito with a upset glare. "Obito! Let him go right now!"

Obito then smiled faintly at Naruto before sending Naruto flying with another Earth Jutsu. Naruto flew all the way to the otherside of the battlefiled. Sakura looked at Naruto as he flew across the battlefield with a extremely worried look on her face with her hand holding where her heart is.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled after the blond haired boy.

Sakura then looked at Obito with a angry look on her face. "You hurt Naruto... NOW I WILL KILL YOU!"

Obito couldn't help but smile warmly at Sakura.

'She reminds me so much of Rin …. however I can't let this get in the way of what I came to do.'

Obito forced a menacing smile at Sakura and this smile froze Sakura in her tracks. Obito then yelled out to her after sensing her fear, "You talk the talk, lets see if you can back it up!"

Sakura then started thinking of Naruto. 'He hurt Naruto, I can't be scared I have to be strong for Naruto!'

Obito started to fly at Sakura at a high speed. Sakura looked at the incoming Obito with a determined look on her face and she balled up her fist and started to load chakra in it.

Kakashi's eyes opened wide as he saw that Sakura wasn't running. "Sakura get out of there you are no match for him!"

Sakura looked over to Kakashi and smiled. " As much as I want to... I just can't because he hurt Naruto and I won't stand for it."

Kakashi was bombarded with silence.

Obito inched in closer and closer until Sakura unloaded the punch on Obito and it sent him flying.

"SHANNARO!"

On the other side of the battlefield where Obito sent Naruto flying to, Naruto started getting up and he was his head as he heard the sounds of the battle between Sakura and Obito.

'Huh? Sakura-Chan?' Naruto thought as rose to his feet and sees Sakura unload the punch on Obito and then Naruto smiled warmly and he started cheering for Sakura.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan! Kick his ass! DATTEBAYO!"

Sakura blushed at hearing Naruto voice and then she looked over with a smile at the blond.

'Naruto, Thank God you're alright.' Was all she thought as Naruto continued cheering.

"Get Him Sakura-Chan! You wasn't trained by a Legendary Sannin for Nothing!" Naruto exclaimed assuring Sakura how strong she truly was.

Sakura continued smiling at Naruto as Naruto continued cheering.

'Thank you -' her thoughts were cut short when Obito grabbed Sakura by the neck and pinned her to the floor. Kakashi's eyes riveted over to Obito pinning Sakura to the floor.

"Obito let her go right now!" Kakashi said to Obito in angriness and Sasuke was still indifferent not even bothering to look.

Naruto saw the scene and his eyes opened wide in terror. "Sakura-Chan!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing? Do something!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and pretended like he didn't hear Kakashi but let out a faint, "Hn."

Kakashi couldn't believe Sasuke's actions. "Sasuke what the hell is wrong with? Help Sakura!"

Sakura smiled weakly as looked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei its okay... its always been Naruto and I. Naruto is the only one thats always been by my side through everything. I didn't need Sasuke then and I damn sure don't need him now!"

Kakashi heard Sakura's words and looked at her in shock.

Obito formed giant sword in his free arm and smiles at Sakura. "NOW DIE!"

Naruto heard these words and starts to run toward Obito and Sakura at a speed even rivaling Minato. Naruto zipped through the battlefield towards Sakura before Obito harmed her.

Obito cocked his sword back after looking into Sakura's eyes for a little minute to stab Sakura. Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes as she thought her possibly last thoughts.

'so this is how it ends huh? I didn't even get to tell Naruto...'

All of a sudden her train of thought was interrupted when she heard somebody get stabbed. Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes looked over. Sakura felt some warm blood splat on her face and opens her teary eyes. Her eyes then widened with even more tears to see Naruto on her stabbed through his back.

'Naruto!Why?' Sakura thought.

Naruto like he read her mind answered her question. He looked back and smiled at her.

"I told you I would never let anything happen to you Sakura-Chan. That includes not letting you get killed under any circumstance."

Sakura then held Naruto tight and brought him in for a hug as she cried harder.

"You baka, that don't mean to get yourself killed in the process! I would rather myself die than for you to have to go through this!" Sakura yelled in tears.

Obito overheard this and his eyes opened wide as he thought.

'he really loves her just like I love Rin.'

All of a sudden the injured Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sakura's eyes widened along with Kakashi and Obito's eyes.

'ah Shadow Clones, good to see he still has some tricks up his sleeve.' Kakashi thought to himself with a slight smile on his face.

Then from the sky the real Naruto came to grab Obito.

"Fooled Ya!" Was all Naruto yelled.

Sakura blushed as she sees Naruto falling from the sky to pin Obito. She then smiled with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Naruto! You baka! You scared me!" She couldn't be anymore happier that he was alive.

Naruto pinned Obito to the ground and then he looked over to Sakura with his trademark grin.

"I'm here Sakura-Chan, ain't nothing to be worried about!"

Then Naruto grabbed Obito and lifted him up in midair. "I told you if you so much as layed a finger on Sakura-Chan I would kill you right?"

Obito then smiled sinisterly as one of Obito's shadow clones appeared behind Naruto with a kunai to his neck. " You're not the on;y one with tricks up your sleeve, Naruto Uzumaki! You remind me of myself when I was younger, I can read you like a book!"

Naruto returned the smile, as another Naruto Shadow Clone appeared behind the shadow cloned Obito. "They don't call me Unpredictable for Nothing Obito!"

Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto and was very impressed. " Naruto, you're amazing!"

Naruto blushed at the compliment before smiling at Sakura. "Thank you Sakura-Chan!"

The shadow clones all disappeared and Obito broke free from Naruto's hold and then he stared running at Naruto with a massive amount of energy in his hand. "I will kill you and that bastard Kakashi with my bare heands and then I will slowly rip the girl's skin from her flesh." Obito said it like it was the most natural thing to say.

Sakura looks over in shock and warns the flustered Naruto. "Naruto! Incoming!"

Naruto shook out of his trance and his blue eyes looked to see Obito coming at him with a black ball of energy in his hand that looked similar to the Rasengan.

Naruto formed the Rasengan in his hand. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he held the blue ball of wind chakra in his hand.

Naruto and Obito started running at each other with the attacks in their hand.

Sakura,Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura yelled Naruto's name. "Naruto!" as both the warriors clashed into each other.

The smoke started to rise and team 7 waited a few seconds before the smoke started to subside. Then Sakura's eyes widened to see Naruto on the floor with Obito standing over him smiling. Sakura started to cry.

"Naruto! No you can't be dead, you promised me would always be there for each other! Please wake up Naruto!" Sakura yelled in tears hoping Naruto would get up in her cries.

Obito then turned to look at the remaining of Team 7. "Well there goes your savior. Now for the rest of you starting with the girl."

All of a sudden Sakura turned her face to the side with a sudden red blush plastered on her face to see Naruto flying at Obito again.

"Gotcha Ugly! Rasengan!" Naruto screamed out with a smile on his face.

Sakura smiled warmly to see Naruto flying at Obito. 'I am so going to pound him into next week for making me worry like this!' regardless of this Sakura was so happy Naruto was alive.

Naruto hit Obito in the stomach point blank with the Rasengan. Naruto then whispered with a smile on his face. "Gotcha. Hehe."

Obito was sent flying a few feet and he was now near death and he satrted crying.

"I didn't accomplish anything, I failed Rin and myself." Obito said while choking on tears.

Kakashi then looked at Obito with a sad look on his face. " Obito... I have been trying to tell you something, maybe this can put you to rest at ease."

Obito looked at Kakashi as he was still crying. "What is it now Kakashi? What could you possibly tell me that can put me at ease? Rin never loved me and I couldn't even avenge her death!"

Kakashi smiled at Obito with that one eye smiled. " On the contrary my friend, Rin did fall in love with you but she died shortly after."

Obito's eyes widened as he looked at Kakashi, Obito was in total shock. "...wha...?"

Naruto and Sakura was listening to conversation between Kakashi and Obito with sad looks on their face. Obito released Kakashi from the entrapment jutsu. And Kakashi started walking up to Obito slowly.

"Yes Obito, she loved you, she was in love with you but she didn't know how to tell you because she was afraid you woudn't have believe her." Kakashi said to Obito.

Obito's eyes opened wider. " …..Really Kakashi she loved me?"

_Flashback_

_Rin and Kakashi is sitting next to each other near a waterfall and Rin was looking up at the sky thinking. Kakashi quickly noticed this. _

"_What are you thinking of Rin?" Kakashi asked. _

_Rin hears the question and she blushes and smiles warmly. "Obito, I think I've fallen for the little baka."_

_Kakashi smiled warmly at hearing this he was so happy that Rin could finally return Obito's feelings. _

"_Oh he would be happy to hear that, that would make him the happiest ninja ever, he has loved you for so long, but why the sudden change of heart?"_

_Rin looked back up at the sky and thinks of Obito and smiles warmly once again. Everytime she thinks of him she feels warm inside. _

"_Well I think I have actually been in love with him for a while now, but the way he stuck for me against those sound ninja today confirmed it, he is sweet, funny and he is always there for me I just wish I would have recognized it sooner."_

_Kakashi smiled at Rin and asked her the big question. "When will you tell him?"_

_Rin suddenly felt her heart drop and then she looked down in sadness and started crying. "I don't know if I can tell him, he might now even believe me, I don't deserve his love, he loved me for so long and all I've done Is treat him bad."_

_Kakashi put his hand on Rin's shoulders. _

"_Tell him, his love for you is too strong to get broken be something like that, he will always love you I know he will take in with open arms Rin. All he wanted is for you to be happy, and if you love him make him happy and go confess to him." _

_Rin smiled at Kakashi after hearing his kind words. "Thanks Kakashi."_

_End Flashback._

Naruto is crying his eyes out after hearing the story and Sakura looked at him while a sweatdrop formed on the back of her head.

"That is the sweetest story ever!" Naruto yelled in a girlish tone. And with that, Sakura punched Naruto over the head.

"Get a grip, what are you a man or a princess?" Sakura exclaimed at the blond.

"Oww!Sakura-Chan what was that for?!" Naruto said back while rubbing his head. Then Sakura started looking at Naruto with teary eyes.

Naruto couldn't stand to see Sakura crying. "Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura contined to look at Naruto with teary eyes before bring him in fro a tight hug and then she whispered to him softly as she was hugging him.

"That was also for making me worry twice today, baka."

Naruto smiled warmly before returning the hug.

Meanwhile, Obito started to cry as Kakashi walks over and kneels down next to him. Obito started to talk to Kakashi.

"I didn't know, I am so sorry for all the damage I caused you and your friends Kakashi. I hope you can..."

Kakashi finished his sentence. "Forgive you? I forgave you long time ago Obito, I understand what you went through, my lifestyle doesn't even compare to yours. But at least now you can die knowing that the one you loved, loved you back." Then Kakashi smiled before adding, "You may reunite with her in the afterlife."

Obito smiled at Kakashi before focusing his vision on Naruto and Sakura. "I can tell that boy Naruto loves that girl Sakura, he is as in love with her as I am in love with Rin. Hehe, I know he will earn her love soon."

Obito then shared his last smile with Kakashi. "Kakashi... Thank you."

Kakashi put his hands over Obito's eyes and closes them as Obito continues smiling.

"You're welcome Obito."

End Chapter 1


End file.
